Dalmasca's Pony Express
by DouglassWolf
Summary: Penelo is perfectly content living with her father at Estersand station. But when a mysterious boy shows up and takes a job as a rider, her world flips over. Rated M for violence and gore. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! No lemons.
1. Welcome to Estersand Station

**Okay, I had to fix a few things in the geography of this chapter. For the record, the station is placed against the Nebra river, not a lake. The things mentioned in the previous description still hold. Penelo is Migelo's daughter, Reks is alive and a sergeant in the Dalmascan Cavalry. Chocobo's still exist but are not as relied upon as horses. All characters are human in this story.**

The desert. It's searing heat could suck the life from any foolish enough to attempt to traverse it without sufficient quantities of water. Yet there was some mercy to this harsh and brutal clime. Pools of water pockmarked the maps of Dalmasca, but were sometimes dry. The most reliable of the precious oases was near the Estersand station of the Dalmascan pony express. The Nebra River was less than one hundred feet from the back door of the way station and was a source of good water year round. The station keeper, Migelo, often used this water to brew some of his special Dalmascan whiskey. His daughter, Penelo, used it to mix into her baking, which she did quite often to feed the various travelers on the stage routes. The riders, in particular their best rider Balthier, liked to take baths in some of the streams that flowed into the river, or in the pools that surrounded it in the rainy season. The stations stage tender, Fran, took the stage horses to water at a trough that pumped the life giving water from the rivers edge. All in all, it was this river that made life possible for those crossing the Estersand as well as those that lived there. And it was by this body of water that an almost unnoticed figure crawled his way to the shore before finally collapsing.

/

Penelo walked out the back door to the station as she did every day. The large bucket in her hand betrayed her purpose. As she reached the waters edge something strange about the place caught her eye. A stick in the water near shore, but too straight to be natural. Penelo reached out and picked it up, her task nearly forgotten. The item now in her grasp held no fascination for her, she had seen many like it. In her hands she held an arrow.

"_I'll show it to Balthier later._" she quickly filled her bucket and moved back to the house.

She didn't see the figure that lay less than ten yards from her under a small tree.

/

Balthier studied the arrow that Penelo had handed to him. To the express rider, the markings on the arrow were all too familiar.

"_Looks like the Urutan Yensa have been raiding again."_ he thought. He was quiet for a moment.

"Penelo, where did you find this?" The speaker was Migelo, and he had a concerned look on his face. A look shared by Balthier.

"Down at the river." Penelo said. Balthier and Migelo exchanged glances. It was Balthier who spoke first.

"Migelo, tell Fran to get the station ready for a possible Urutan Yensa attack. I'll scout around the lake, see if there's anything there. That's fresh blood on that arrow, and if I'm not mistaken, there'll be a body." Penelo gasped at the revelation of a possible attack, her mother's death at the hands of the Yensa had not been pleasant, and the memories still plagued the teenager.

"I'll send Larsa to the fort, just in case." Migelo's words broke Penelo out of her stupor. Balthier simply nodded. Larsa was not only the youngest rider at the station, but also one of the best and most popular. His courage had been proved on many occasions.

"Get him out there as soon as possible. When Al-Cid gets here, tell him to wait for me." Balthier said as he pulled his six-gun off of the rack just inside the door. Penelo watched as he buckled the heavy gun to his waist, a sense of foreboding choking her.

"I'll go with you." Balthier glanced in her direction.

"All right. But stay close." Penelo nodded. Migelo turned his gaze to Balthier.

"Keep her safe man." Balthier nodded.

"As if she were my own." Migelo seemed satisfied with the statement, and went to get Larsa.

"All right girl, stay close and be careful." Balthier told Penelo as they stepped out the door.

/

Balthier searched the riverbank carefully near where Penelo had found the arrow. He knew that when the Urutan got hold of anyone not their own they didn't kill them immediately. They tortured them to death, slowly. Balthier had come across the corpses far too often to be naive about what could happen.

"Balthier?" Penelo's voice shook with fear as she pointed toward the tree that had provided shade when she was younger. Balthier looked closely and, sure enough, there was a prone figure lying underneath. Penelo watched apprehensively as Balthier drew his gun, checking it quickly to make sure the hammer was on a loaded chamber. He approached the figure carefully, but no motion from the body. When he was close enough to make out details he let out a light gasp. The body was that of a young boy, perhaps Penelo's age. The remains of a small fire lay scattered across the ground. The buckskins the boy wore were torn at the shoulder, and the material was blackened at the edges of the cut, as was the flesh underneath. The boys hand held a knife, obviously used to cauterize the wound.

"Balthier, what is it?" Penelo's voice betrayed her anxiety.

"Penelo, go get your father. I'm going to need him." he said, making sure to keep his voice even. Penelo was quick to obey. Balthier looked out toward the desert, scanning for any sign of the Urutan that had done this to the boy.

"No use...looking...lost them...days back." the boys voice was raspy, dry, and weak. Balthier looked at him for a moment.

"What's your name, lad?" the boy was silent for a moment. His answer was weak and hesitant.

"Vaan."

"Well you're safe now Vaan." The boy collapsed back down to the dirt. Balthier gazed at the young mans features for a moment. Grubby jeans tucked into patchwork boots that looked like they would fall apart at a moments notice. The torn and tattered buckskin shirt barely covered the wiry frame that seemed to bear too many scars for one so young. The beaten and worn hat had chunks missing from its brim, as if it had been chewed on by some wild creature. The gunbelt strapped to the boys waist was absent its gun, but looked to be in worse condition than anything else. The shell loops were empty, and the leather was falling apart at the seams. Balthier noticed the saddle and bridle that lay next to the tree, but there was no horse in sight. His observations were cut short by Penelo returning with Migelo.

"What's going on Balthier, have you found where that arrow came from?" Balthier looked over.

"Yes, get over here, this boy's been wounded." Penelo was quick to hurry over and kneel next to the still form that lay on the ground.

"Dad, hurry. We need to get him inside. He's still bleeding." Balthier and Migelo were quick to pick the boy up and carry him to the house.

/

**Okay, now that the update is taken care of I should be able to finish the next chapter. Please review.**


	2. Old Tales

**This chapter and the next were written during a bout with writers block, so please be gentle with it.**

"He's...alive...arrow...poisoned." Vaan's ears could pick up only faint traces of the conversation next to his bed. But the voices slowly grew stronger.

"But he..die. He's getting stronger." a girls voice.

"_How can there be a girl here. The last thing I remember was.._" his thought trailed off as he realized where he was. The room was dark, lit only by a single oil lamp. As he moved his head a gasp from the bedside caught his attention.

"Don't move to suddenly lad, you'll break open Penelo's stitches." the voice was definitely male, slightly nasal in its inflections.

"Where am I?" the question broke his silence easily. "_Hadn't I been having trouble speaking before?_"

"You're at the Estersand station for Dalmasca's Pony Express. We found you near the lake. We had to open up the wound that you hadn't cauterized to get the bullet out, but Penelo here stitched it up right nicely." Vaan turned his head so he could see. The girl wore her hair in two braids, much like some nomad tribes he'd seen. Her garb consisted of a simple homespun dress topped with a plain white blouse.

"Are you feeling better?" Vaan nodded his affirmation and slowly sat up as a tall man with red hair walked in.

"Ah, you awake. I suppose now would be the best time to get some answers for the captain then. Think you're up to it." Vaan looked at him. The man was the one who had spoken to him last. Fine riding boots adorned his feet, sturdy canvas pants leading up to a white cotton shirt. The gunbelt at the mans waist indicated familiarity with the weapon in the holster.

"Yea, I'll answer his questions." he said, his voice completely neutral.

"Good. I'm Balthier by the way." Vaan nodded as Balthier went into the next room, only to return with a man in a blue cavalry uniform and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Good to see you up. I was beginning to wonder. I'm captain Basch fon Ronsenburg, of Dalmasca's standing military. I need to ask how you got those wounds lad." Vaan chuckled darkly at the statement.

"At the hands of an Urutan Yensa raiding party. I killed at least six of them. In exchange, I got these wounds and lost both gun and horse. But those raiders won't be bothering anybody for a while." Penelo felt a small chill run up her spine at the way he spoke. Captain Ronsenburg seemed less troubled.

"I see. Do you know where they went?" Vaan shook his head lightly.

"No, they vanished into the Ogir-yensa. Like those devils always do when they know they're out gunned." the captain nodded and left the room. Balthier glanced over at Migelo.

"Well, what are we going to do with him?" he asked. Migelo watched Vaan carefully for a moment.

"How'd you like to stay here and work for me? I can promise good pay and a place to sleep."

"Much obliged. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Balthier stepped up to the bed.

"Can you ride, boy?" Vaan glared at him.

"As well as you can or better." Balthier nodded.

"Where'd you learn?" Vaan looked away.

"The Comanches." Migelo stared at the boy. Penelo gaped in horror. Fran, the stage tender, who had just entered the room with Larsa, froze stiff. Larsa gazed at Vaan with interest. Even Balthier let out a low whistle. They all knew the stories of the Comanche raids. The tribe was even more feared than the Urutan Yensa, and was twice as brutal to those they captured.

"If that's the case, then you're definitely a better rider than I am." Balthiers statement shocked Penelo, who had grown up considering Balthier to be the best rider in the world. Vaan simply sat up in the bed.

"So what am I going to be doing?" Migelo took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"You'll be riding the trail. Balthier can map it out for you and take you along the way. Other than that it'll be just taking care of the place." Vaan gave a barely noticeable nod.

"All right. I'll get started.

/

Vaan settled into the routine of station life quickly. His speed in the various chores threw Penelo's schedule off completely. She found herself with more time on her hands than she knew what to do with, so she began finding other things to do. She explored the area, she began taking more time on the various meals, and lots of other little things that she didn't have time for before. She found herself watching Vaan when he was around. He always seemed to be doing the chores that she had hated most. He would chop wood, muck out the stalls and wipe down the coach when the stage ran through at mealtimes. He would sometimes join her to rub down the horses, but would often favor the horses with anything he said. Penelo was just thinking about all that had transpired since his arrival when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Thinking about Vaan, eh?" Balthiers cheerful face loomed in front of her, making her jump.

"N..no, I was just thinking about how much things have changed since he got here." Balthier leaned on the fence that she was sitting on.

"They have at that, and mostly for the better." he let a frown slip onto his face. Penelo was quick to notice the sudden change in Balthiers demeanor.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Nothing, just curious about something." Penelo let the conversation drop after that.

/

It was several days later that Vaan accompanied them into town to help with the shopping for the station. He helped them carry the groceries to the wagon and helped them load, but then took off on his own. Balthier followed, curious as to what the young man had in mind. Vaan looked into several windows before entering a blacksmiths shop. Balthier was close behind.

"What are you looking for, Vaan?" Vaan glanced over at him.

"A good belt knife, mine's wore out." Balthier nodded in understanding. Vaan was quick to make his purchase and leave the shop, but instead of returning to the wagon, entered the gunsmiths next door. He was just as quick to pick out a pair of colt .44's. He tested the action, then holstered them. He also purchased a new Henry rifle, also in .44, so he could interchange the shells. Balthier was impressed with the boys choices. Both were good, reliable guns that had a low chance of failing their user. He noticed that Vaan belted one of the pistols on immediately, but instead of belting on the other, he took it out of the holster, undid the bottom button on his shirt, and tucked the gun into his waistband. Vaan noticed Balthiers curiosity.

"Insurance. Most folk don't expect a body to have a gun where they can't see it." Balthier nodded in understanding.

"Anyone who tries to take you on is in for a surprise. Especially with those two hundred rounds of ammunition you bought." Vaan shrugged.

"I like to be prepared." he said. Balthier said nothing more as he followed him back to the wagon.

Penelo was less than thrilled with Vaan's purchases.

"You could have bought something useful and you spend all your money on a knife and guns?" Vaans face remained neutral throughout her tirade. Balthier was finding a new respect for the boy. Anyone who could withstand Penelo's fury was tougher than the average joe.

"The knife and guns are useful." Vaans voice was calm and level. "They could very well save my life one day." Penelo couldn't seem to accept his reasoning.

"And what if you never need them? You'll have wasted all that money." the triumphant look on her face faded with Vaan's next words.

"The Urutan Yensa kill any who attempt to cross their lands. I don't think these weapons will go to waste." Penelo's eyes fell to the ground.

"I, uh, I hadn't thought of that." Vaan turned his gaze toward the paint that he had been given to ride.

"The Estersand is too harsh a place for naive thinking like yours. Death is real out there, and can catch you at a moments notice if you're not careful." He said nothing more as he swung onto the paint. Balthier glanced at Penelo before swinging up into the saddle of his thoroughbred, Strahl. It was Fran who came and helped Penelo onto the wagon, whispering comfort to the teenager.

The ride back to the station was quiet for the most part. About halfway home Balthier turned to Vaan.

"So where did you grow up?" Vaan glanced at him before looking out to the desert.

"A farm just outside Rabanastre. The war destroyed the farm, and killed my parents. My brother joined the army when I was ten. He always regretted not being able to take care of me." Balthier nodded slowly.

"So how did you end up with the Comanche?" Vaan frowned.

"I was about twelve I think. I'd been living as a pickpocket and hunter in Rabanastre, and I'd gone out on a hunt when they found me. They tortured me for a while, but my insults got to them." Balthier stared at him.

"What kind of insults?" Vaan chuckled, memory slowly returning to reality.

"I call their best warriors women. Called them cowards who were afraid to face a boy. They began to admire my spunk. One of the braves got into an argument with the war chief about what to do with me." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"What were they fighting over?"

"The brave wanted to kill me and get it over with. The war chief was considering adopting me. They finally decided to give me a knife and have the brave fight me." Balthier grinned slightly.

"I take it you won?" Vaan smiled.

"Yea, it was close though. He'd given me several cuts before I managed to cut his throat. The war chief took me aside after that and told me that he was going to take me as his son. I was a little hesitant but decided to go with him."

"So how do the Comanche go about the adoption process?"

"They put you in a tepee with the village medicine man. He has you inhale the smoke of a certain herb and somehow it tells him what your trial should be. Mine was to bring down a cougar with my knife." Balthier's look of shock made Vaan grin.

"Why would they make a child do that?" Vaan just shrugged.

"I succeeded in taking down the cougar, but not before it had nearly killed me. When I healed the medicine man took me and the war chief to the center of the village. The ceremony was simple. A cut on the wrist, sharing of blood and water, a few words spoken, and it was done." Vaan paused as if the memories pained him.

"I was the son of a farmer, adopted into the Comanche nation by the war chief Crazy Wolf." Balthiers look of shock was impossible to ignore. The gasps from the wagon and the surrounding horses testified to the fear the war chiefs name could inspire. Penelo's eyes were wide as dishpans. Fran looked like she was about to keel over. Larsa's face was white as chalk. And Migelo's jaw hung as low as it could possibly go. Vaan ignored the stares and continued.

"I was given the name Running Wolf, and taught the ways of the Comanche. Those were some of the best years of my life. I had brothers amongst the tribe, and more mothers than I had ever known before." Penelo couldn't keep quiet at this.

"You mean aunts, don't you?" Vaan shook his head.

"Parental duties are shared in the tribe. Every child is everyone's, not just the birth parents. No child ever wants for love and devotion. Even if you're adopted." Migelo glanced at his daughter.

"Vaan's right. But what happened to make you leave them?" Vaan was silent. A simple shake of his head indicating that he did not want to talk about it. Everyone fell silent. The rest of the ride home was quiet.

**Oookay, in order to understand how grave Vaan's insults to the Comanche were you must understand something of the culture. The Comanche were a tribe of American Indians who roamed mainly the plains of the southern United States, ranging from present-day eastern New Mexico, southern Colorado, northeastern Arizona, southern Kansas, all of Oklahoma, and most of northwest Texas. This tribe was one of the few that had an unbroken treaty with the U.S. government. They were valued as trading partners and feared as warriors, with the boys of the tribe being given their first weapons at age five or six, and joining war parties at age fifteen or sixteen. They were incredible horsemen, having learned to ride before they could walk, and were undoubtedly some of the greatest light cavalry in history, their horsemanship rivaling that even of the Mongols. Being a tribe of warriors they valued combat skills highly, and many braves earned status by 'counting coup' on their fallen enemies, often by painting stripes on the legs of a prized pony, the number of feathers in the hair or headdress, or by taking scalps. For a warrior to be called a woman would be a grave insult indeed, and demonstrated either great courage or great stupidity on the part of the one dealing out the insult.  
**

**Alright, now that the history lesson is over (massive sigh of relief) you should have some idea as to why certain events are taking place. Hope this was at least slightly beneficial in helping someone understand a little more about (In my opinion) an already fascinating culture, and giving a little insight into Vaans character for this story. please review.  
**


	3. Trouble Brewing

**Life go's on in my world, and I hope my writing doesn't stink.**

Vaan rapidly became a constant presence around the station when he wasn't carrying the mail. Penelo was still wary of him but it seemed as though everyone else wasn't. Every day she could hear Vaan out back, shooting cans and pieces of wood. Sometimes it would be the high powered spang of the rifle, other times it would be the lower, harsh bark of the colt. Penelo quickly learned to distinguish between the two.

It wasn't the noise of Vaan's guns she was listening to at the moment. It was the ring of the ax that he was swinging. She stood at the counter rolling the dough for another pie. Her gaze on the figure that was just outside of the station window. Vaan's muscular figure was only made more obvious by the lack of a shirt. Penelo didn't catch herself admiring the way he moved.

"Hey, Penelo." the voice belonged to Kytes, one of the stable boys. "Are you making another pie?" Penelo looked at him.

"Yes, I am. But it's for tomorrow's stage passengers so don't even think about trying to steal a piece." Kytes nodded briskly.

"You might want to make two of those. From what I hear captain Basch is bringing an Archadian general to visit. Show him how Dalmascan postage stations are run." Penelo nodded slightly, wondering why his presence seemed to make it hard to breathe.

"You'd better run along Kytes, Fran was looking for you." Kytes gasped.

"Oops, I forgot she wanted me to scrub down the spare tack." he tore out the door, almost knocking down Balthier.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Kytes forgot to scrub down the spare tack." Balthier let out a sigh at Vaan's revelation. "Anyway, I need to speak with you and Migelo about something." Balthier nodded and motioned him inside.

Vaan sat down at the dining room table with Migelo and the rest of the riders after a quick stop at the bunkhouse. Migelo looked at him expectantly.

"So what's troubling you boy?" he asked. Vaan's answer was to lay something on the table. Penelo, from her position in the kitchen, couldn't see what it was, but could hear the gasp that escaped from Reddas lips. The older rider was not easily startled so she knew it had to be something important. She slipped up to the door to peek in on the group.

"Vaan, why didn't you show us the moment you found it?" Migelo sounded slightly irritated.

"I didn't want to worry the girls." Balthier cut in before Migelo could continue a tirade.

"It's Urutan Yensa isn't it? The markings seem a little strange." Penelo saw Vaan nod his head.

"Those blood red markings near the fletching are war marks. Their declaring war on us." Penelo let a gasp slip at this, causing everyone to turn to the kitchen door. Balthier called out first.

"You might as well come out Penelo, we all know you've been listening." she came out looking a little shameful. Vaan just motioned her to sit next to Migelo and stay quiet.

"The question we must ask now is what are we going to do?" Larsa's question brought silence as the men gathered round the table looked toward Migelo. His answer came slowly as he thought through the issues carefully.

"We'll prepare for what we can. Never leave the post unattended, a few extra trips into town to get ammunition, fortify the post, bunkhouse, and barn. We'll get some dynamite and blast those large rocks out there too cut down on any cover the Urutan can use. Everyone nodded at this.

"I think that we should get some new rifles as well. We've got too few as it is." no one could argue against Balthier's statement. Migelo looked around.

"Well, lets all get our chores done, then get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow." everyone nodded and stood. Penelo watched as Vaan stood in the doorway, grim faced after everyone had left.

"Do you think we'll actually be attacked." she asked. Vaan glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Most likely. The Urutan do not make threats lightly. It's almost certain they'll attack. The only remaining questions are when, and will we be ready?"

/

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the trip into town. Migelo had informed everyone on the post of the danger and had left little out. Larsa had gone to gather what ammunition the station had in the stores and help Filo and Kytes with an inventory. Fran was hitching a team to the wagon as Migelo told Reddas to keep a weather eye out. Balthier was saddling Strahl, and Vaan was already mounted on the paint.

"We'd better get moving. The sooner we have those supplies the better." Balthier's call let everyone know that he was slightly nervous, despite the fact that he remained outwardly calm. Migelo glanced over at him.

"I know, I know. I'm moving as fast as I can." Vaan shook his head as Migelo climbed up onto the seat, Penelo scrambling up beside him. As the wagon rolled out of the yard, the two riders following, a pair of eyes watched from the desert.

"Oh, yes boy. Soon I'll have you in my net."

/

Penelo watched as Vaan rode out ahead of the wagon, his buckskin shirt flapping in the light breeze. In her mind she was seeing images of him sprawled out on the desert floor, much like when they had found him. Migelo didn't fail to notice the object of her attention, nor the look in her eye.

"Now's not the time for you to worry about him so much." Penelo looked at him, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about."

"Don't think I haven't noticed that look in your eye when you watch him. He's got other things on his mind than the worries of an adolescent girl." Penelo shook her head.

"I worry about all of you in the same way papa. There's nothing special about him that makes me worry about him any more than you."

"Wish you'd show proof of that statement. As it is you've stared at him at every possible moment." Balthier's voice startled her. "I've seen you looking out the window at him when he's cutting wood. And when he's caring for the horses." Penelo's face turned bright red.

"I..I haven't been!" she said vehemently. Balthier just smiled as the town came into sight.

/

Migelo stopped the wagon in front of the grocers and jumped down after tying up the reins. Penelo was not far behind as Vaan and Balthier rode up behind them. Their shopping went well until they came out of the store.

"Vaan Morgan!" Penelo's heart seemed to stop in her chest. Vaan simply stepped into the street.

"You called me?" the man down the narrow avenue was tall, and wore a finely tailored suit and bowler. A gun was strapped to his waist.

"Ba'gamnan Hower sends his regards." Vaan seemed to stiffen slightly.

"So he sent ya did he? You're here to kill me is that it?" his face was completely neutral, matching his voice. The man down the street simply nodded.

"Tell you're dogs to come out of their hiding places." shock spread across the mans face at the statement, but a slight hand sign brought two men out of the alleys to the sides.

"The one on the balcony as well." the man was growing frustrated at this, and made no move to call the other man down. "Do you want him dead?" Vaan's voice was deathly serious, but the man still made no move. "Fine." Vaan's hand came up slowly, stopping at his chest. Flexing and relaxing. Then moved slowly to his side.

"Do you want help Vaan?" Balthier's voice penetrated the silence that had fallen over the street. Vaan didn't look, knowing that this man would take the chance if he let his eyes wander.

"Just keep his dogs off my back." Balthier nodded. The bounty hunter began to take on a panicked look. Vaan remained motionless. Balthier removed the leather thong from his gun. Penelo couldn't look away, as much as she dearly wanted to. Migelo's face was impassive, and Vaan's eye twitched slightly as he waited for the right moment. The street behind each man had cleared, and the entire population lined the streets.

The bounty hunter finally caved, and went for his gun. His friends next to him did the same. The man on the balcony brought his rifle up as fast as he could. Vaan's hand moved and Balthiers gun came up. In spite of the fact that Balthier had touched his gun first out of all of them, it was Vaan's gun that fired first. The man on the balcony jerked back, his rifle clattering against the rail. The man to the right fell second, victim to Balthier's deadly aim. Penelo's scream tore through the air. The bounty hunter himself fell third, the two holes cutting through the tobacco sack in his right breast pocket beginning to pour blood. The final man fell to Balthier's gun, sinking to the ground slowly.

The dust settled as smoke curled from the barrels of both Balthier's pistol, and Vaan's colt. Penelo, realizing that the shooting was over, quickly regained her composure and marched toward the two. Balthier simply removed the spent shells and reloaded as he walked back to Strahl. Vaan remained standing in the middle of the street, motionless as Penelo tore into Balthier. She finished her tirade against Balthier quickly, and turned her attention toward the figure that had just started moving. But he wasn't moving toward the wagon, or her. He was moving toward the bodies.

"Come on girl, leave him alone for now. Killing a man is hard on the soul." Balthier's voice had little effect on her as she watched Vaan walk to the fallen forms. But even Balthier watched surprised as Vaan searched the bodies, taking anything useful. A young catholic nun came up slowly.

"Excuse me sir, but have you no respect for the dead?" Vaan glanced at her, then looked at the corpses for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not for them." he turned and walked back to the paint, ignoring the nun's shocked face. Penelo's hands went to her hips almost automatically.

"You shouldn't have done that." Vaan ignored her, but the grim look on his face as he passed worried her.

"Penelo, we've got to go!" Migelo's voice broke her concentration and made her turn.

"Coming papa." she turned and ran to the wagon, resolving to corner Vaan later and find out what was going on.

**I completely forgot this in the last chapter so I'll rectify it now. Vaan's pistols are Colt Single Action Army (SAA) .44 caliber, with a barrel length of 5 inches, total length of 10.5 inches. His rifle is a Henry .44 caliber, barrel length of 22 inches. Balthiers pistol is an Uberti 1851 Navy conversion in .44 caliber. barrel length of 7.5 inches, overall length of 13.5 inches. Now that the gun fanatics are satisfied (hopefully), The leather thong referred to is not an article of clothing, but rather a small loop of leather that slips over the hammer of the revolver when it is in the holster, thus preventing the gun from slipping out when riding over rough terrain.**

**If there are anymore questions that I have not answered yet, please leave them in a comment or review. thanks.  
**


	4. Secrets

**Okay, sorry that this chapter took so long. I finally figured out the map issue. Thanks to those who provided suggestions for me, I really appreciate it. For the record I was looking for a geographical map showing the entire course of the Nebra river. Unfortunately, I could find no such maps. So I had to go with the most logical course of the river. So if the Nebra river does not flow between the Estersand and Nalbina fortress then I apologize for the inaccuracy. For now, read and enjoy.**

The days after the gunfight proved awkward. Penelo quickly forgot all about cornering Vaan and became very edgy when he was anywhere around. She had very good reason to be nervous. Vaan had taken to wearing a deep scowl almost everywhere he went. He still did his chores, but he no longer smiled or whistled when completing them. The rest of the station noticed Vaans behavior and Balthier voiced his opinions quite often.

"If I were in Vaans situation I'd be irritable myself, what with Ba'gamnan after him." Penelo looked up from her baking.

"Ba'gamnan?" her question was answered not by Balthier, but by Captain Ronsenburg as he stepped through the door.

"Ba'gamnan is a bounty hunter who has a reputation for bringing in his marks dead. He's been employed by the governments of three countries, multiple crime lords in various cities, and just about anyone who has the money." Balthiers eyebrows raised slightly, and he let out a low whistle.

"Sounds like our Vaan has a pretty big problem. Any idea why our friendly neighborhood bounty killer would be after him?" Basch shook his head for a moment.

"I'm not sure. But I think that Ba'gamnan may have some grudge against the boys family." The sound of a man clearing his throat caused all but Balthier to swing to face the door. Vaan stood there, hat in hand, a grim look on his face.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about these things without me." Basch bowed his head slightly in apology.

"I'm sorry lad. I was merely guessing." Vaan looked at him, moving into the room slowly, followed by every other resident of the post. As they gathered around the large table, the silence was almost stifling. Migelo finally broke it.

"So, Vaan, what's going on?" Vaan took a long sip of the coffee he had poured for himself and looked out the kitchen window.

"I think I might have an idea about who Ba'gamnan is working for." Everyone stared at him, not sure what to expect. Vaan seemed to hesitate before continuing.

"How many of you have heard of a man called Vayne?" The reactions that followed his question varied greatly. Basch simply nodded, Balthier let out a low whistle. Penelo's face seemed to pale, and Migelo's hands clenched into fists. Fran tensed, Al-cid cringed, and Reddas brow furrowed as he watched Vaan. But a gasp from the end of the table caught Vaans attention.

"You know him Larsa?" Larsa nodded.

"He, He is my brother." Vaan didn't react. "He is the disgrace of our family, having taken the road to crime during the war. He slaughtered many families with abandon, using his position as a colonel and his family ties to avoid justice." Vaan nodded slowly.

"He killed my family in one of his raids. Burned the farm after taking everything of value. It was about a month after my brother had joined the army."

"How old were you?" Basch asked. Vaan thought for a moment.

"I was ten." He answered.

"And was your brother unable to take care of you?" Vaan set his coffee on the table.

"As I said, he was in the army, and couldn't abandon his post to come look after me." Basch nodded, seemingly satisfied. Larsa glanced at Vaan before speaking.

"What are you going to do now?" Vaan fell silent. Balthier watched him as he turned to the door, pausing under its crossbeam.

"I don't know."

/

The next month passed without incident, other than the start of the rainy season, and most of the station seemed to lower their guard. Vaan, however, seemed to become more cautious every day. To Penelo it was beginning to seem ridiculous. As long as she had lived, she had never seen a man killed anywhere near the Nebra, and she had only once before seen a man killed in Rabanastre. Vaans seemingly constant paranoia was beginning to annoy her. It finally reached a peak when she accidentally dropped an iron skillet. The resulting crash caused Vaan to spin around, gun already out of its holster. Penelo, upon seeing this, had finally had enough.

"Vaan Morgan! I've had enough of having to tiptoe around you. This, this paranoia you seem to have is going too far!" Vaan didn't respond, but merely looked slightly relieved that the noise had only been a skillet. Balthier stepping into the door saved Vaan from a full-length tirade from the girl.

"Vaan, rider coming." He looked and gave a small nod, following the older man out the door. Penelo stared out the doorway for a while before continuing with her chores.

Vaan stood next to the paint outside the barn. His eyes swept over every inch of ground before settling on the rapidly approaching figure coming from the direction of Rabanastre. The figure slowly turned into the form of Larsa on the long-legged bay he favored. The dust swirled as he skidded to a halt in front of Vaan and Balthier.

"All's clear along the road." He called out. Vaan nodded as Larsa leapt from the saddle. Balthier seized the mail pouch as soon as he was off, swiftly placing it on the paints saddle. Vaan grabbed the saddle horn and gave the paint a slap. Running alongside he lifted both feet, hanging onto the saddle. He brought both feet down onto the sand at once, pushing himself up into the air, then into the saddle.

"Take care now. Vaan!" Balthier's cry was nearly lost to the wind as Vaan raced the paint toward the river. Once across, he would make for the Nalbina station, nearly fifteen miles away. Balthier watched as Vaan surged across the Nebra crossing, and disappeared into the desert on the other side. Turning back to the station, he decided that it was a good time to talk to Penelo about everything that had been happening.

Vaan let his eyes close as the wind rushed across his face. He opened them again and let out a light breath. The stretch from Northern Estersand to Nalbina wasn't particularly long or dangerous, so it was easy to doze off in the saddle. His thoughts traveled to the stretch between the Phon coast and Cerobi steppe stations, one of the most dangerous stretches on the route to Archades. The path's over the Mosphoran highroad, through the Salika wood, and over Phon Coast weren't too dangerous, other than the occasional pack of wolves. But both the Tchita uplands and the Cerobi Steppe had an ill reputation as places of frequent Indian and raider attacks. The Sioux and Cheyenne were especially vicious in their attacks on express riders.

"_If I remember correctly, the price of chocobo's was too high to risk them in these runs. Not that they could keep up with the horses anyway._" Vaan shook his head as Nalbina fort came into view, and pulled the paint into the gate.

"All's clear along the road." He called out as he leapt off the paint, pulling the mail pouch with him. Throwing it to the station keeper, he followed the man over to the black and white Appaloosa and waited as he placed the mochila on the saddle. As he waited the mans voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ba'Gamnan's been seen on the Mosphoran highroad, boy. Be careful." Vaan nodded as he grabbed the saddle horn and gave the horse a slap.

/

Had Balthier known that his former fiancé would find him at the Estersand station he would never have stopped. As it happened he was standing in front of the stagecoach from Archades and glaring at the woman that he had run from. The heiress to her family's fortune, she was used to getting her way, as Balthier clearly remembered.

"It's been a long time Ffamran." Balthier's brows furrowed.

"There's no one here by that name, ma'am. I'm afraid you must be mistaken." The woman simply raised her eyebrow.

"Really Ffamran? Attempting to escape responsibility by denying your name? So unlike you. I liked your humor better when you were an officer in the Archadian army." Balthier's glare intensified.

"I left to get away from that life, Eliza, and all its lies. If I had known it would be so easy for you to track me down I would have kept running." Eliza laughed.

"You always were one for jokes. What is your next one? That you have adopted this adorable little girl?" Balthier was silent. Penelo took the silence as an opportunity.

"Balthier, why is she calling you Ffamran?" Balthier glanced down at her while Eliza looked interested.

"Balthier? Is that what you call yourself out here Ffamran? Quaint." Balthier glanced at Eliza.

"Ffamran was my name back when I still lived in Archades. It's the name of a dead man now." Eliza scoffed.

"Not just any Ffamran mind you. Ffamran Mied Bunansa, heir to Bunansa family fortune and former judge magister of Archades. In short, one of the most famous and wealthiest men alive, had he not vanished the day before he was supposed to inherit his fortune. You caused quite the stir with your disappearance Ffamran." Balthier looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I left because I could see no purpose in staying." He glanced at Penelo, noticing that she was staring at him in wonder. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she looked away. Turning to Eliza he was about to tell her to leave when Fran came out of the barn.

"Balthier, is this woman bothering you?" Eliza started at the voice that came from almost directly behind her.

"And who might you be?" she asked. Looking over the stable master. Fran just looked at her.

"I doubt that you would care. Besides, I was talking to Balthier, not you." she looked at Balthier pointedly. Balthier didn't answer Frans question, choosing rather to turn to his former fiancé.

"The man you were engaged to is dead, he died the same night that Balthier was born. I suggest you leave since there is nothing here for you." Eliza stared at him for a few moments before she regained the wit to speak again.

"So there is nothing that I can say to make you change your mind?" Balthier shook his head. Eliza let out a very unladylike snort, and climbed into the stagecoach. Leaving the Estersand station behind her as she bemoaned the loss of what she considered her fortune. Fran put her hand on Balthiers shoulder.

"It is good that she left. She would have brought no joy here." Balthier didn't respond, but his eyes showed that he was worried.

"If she found me, it won't be long before he does."

**If you enjoyed that, you know the drill. Review, please. More intense action and emotional turmoil coming up, Dr. Cid will be making his debut, as well as a few others. Who else do you think will make their entrance? Leave any guesses in your reviews.**


	5. Reunions

**Okay, I know it's been a while since I last posted and I do apologize. I'm not dead, at least I hope I'm not, and I will try to post more often. It's hard when you have nearly a dozen stories that you're working on at once. Still, I suppose I should let you read the new chapter. hope you like it.**

Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa straightened from the bedside he had been bent over for the past hour. The bullet he had been searching for lay in the tray at his side, and the patients wound lay bandaged. As he stepped out of the room, bag in hand, he noticed a man standing on the far side of the room. As he reassured the family of the boy inside the room that he would be alright, the man simply smiled. When the family had all gone in to watch the boy Cid turned to the other man.

"Well, Venat? It's been a long time." He said as he shook the mans hand. Venat nodded.

"Indeed it has, doctor."

"Have you heard anything?" Venat smiled at the question. Cid was always asking it, even though there had been no word for years.

"Actually this time I have. Eliza came back from Rabanastre yesterday. Apparently she saw him and attempted to convince him to come back. Apparently she pleaded with him, sobbing and crying about how much she loved him, but he was, and I quote her, 'cold and cruel with a heart of stone,' or so she said." Cid let out a chuckle. He knew the girl was lying. She had never cared about the man, only the fortune he would inherit. But he also knew that Ffamran had never wanted the fortune.

"So Venat, where is my son?" he asked, a smile adorning his face.

"Well, miss Bergen said he was in the most despicable corner of hell on earth. I do believe she didn't like the place he was staying." Cid chuckled.

"Eliza would consider anything less than a large city with parties every night hell on earth." Both men broke into chuckles at the thought. "So where is this 'most despicable corner of hell on earth?'" Venat grinned like a fool.

"Well if you discount the constant threat of Indians, natural disasters and bandit attacks, it's a little piece of paradise called Estersand Station. Ffamran is working for Dalmasca's Pony Express." Cid raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought that my son wanted a farm to call his own." Venat shrugged.

"I don't know. But I would assume he knows what he is doing, after all, he is your son." Cid lost himself in thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right my friend. However, I think I need a change of scenery. The pressure of high society has been giving me ulcers. Sometimes so bad that they cause me to vomit blood." Venat nodded sympathetically.

"Not an easy life for a man like you eh?" Cid looked out the window.

"No, not an easy life at all."

/

Sergeant Reks Morgan looked over the desert that made up the Estersand. He had been riding with Captain Ronsenburg for three days now, and they had only one more before their patrol reached Estersand Station. They would fill up on water there and take a few hours to rest. Reks chuckled at the thought of the big, burly soldiers getting into games with the children that inhabited the post. His musing was cut short though.

"Sergeant, come up here." Reks pushed his horse up to ride next to the captain.

"Yessir, you called?" Basch nodded.

"There's something you should know. Your little brother is living and working at Estersand station. And he's become quite a man if what you've told me about him is any comparison." Reks could only stare at his captain in shock.

"Are, are you sure?" Basch's nod was all he needed to confirm the statement, and he fell silent.

/

The stagecoach bounced as it rolled over the road north. It had passed through the town of Jahara and crossed the plains to Rabanastre. Now it rolled through the Estersand, on its way to the only place to ford the river for miles. Inside the coach several passengers were jostled by a particularly large bump in the road.

"The road is very rough, not like back home. Wouldn't you say so sister?" the young woman looked at the older woman next to her.

"Yes Mjirn. Very rough compared to back home in Eruyt Village." A young man sitting across from them glanced up.

"First time traveling this way?" he asked. The older woman nodded.

"Yes, we do not often get the chance to travel, so we are taking it while we can." The man nodded.

"Well, you girls be cautious that you don't get into any trouble, I hear that the characters out here are rather rough." Jote thanked him as the stage ran over another bump. Her eye caught a glimpse of a cloud of dust nearing the coach.

"What is that?" she asked. The man next to her, opposite the man she'd been talking to glanced out.

"That's just the Cavalry Ma'am. They have patrols out here from time to time, just to keep an idea as to what's going on around these parts." Jote looked at the man. He was dusty and covered in grime. His hat was beaten and worn, and his clothes had seen better days. Unlike the gentleman across from him, who wore a broadcloth suit, this man wore a simple cotton work shirt, with a six-gun belted on over simple buckskin pants. The man across from him looked down his nose at the man.

"As I was saying Milady, there are some rather unsavory characters out here, this man being a prime example." the cowboy didn't respond, just looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about me ma'am. I don't bite." Jote rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. She could see the men and their blue uniforms clearly now, and spent a moment just watching them. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small cluster of buildings in front of them, and a river behind those. As the stage pulled into the station she heard the driver call out.

"Estersand Station, everybody out!"

/

Vaan let out a deep sigh as Estersand station came into view. The two-day ride to Archades was never an easy one, but he had been fortunate enough to slip under the notice of the Indians on the Cerobi Steppe and the Tchita Uplands. On the ride back he had found himself wondering why Ba'gamnan hadn't showed up somewhere along his run. The man was notorious for his persistence, and often resorted to back shootings to bring in his targets. As he rode up to the barn and got down, he could see both the stage, and the cavalry patrol approaching. Handing the paint off to Fran, he walked to the house. As he stepped in he saw Penelo in the kitchen, cooking as usual. He removed his gunbelt and hung it on one of the pegs just inside the door, following the ironclad rule of Penelo's that no guns could be worn inside her house. He blew out the breath he had taken as he sat down, gripping his head with his hands as he buried himself in thought, not knowing what to do.

"_He's going to find me eventually, and try to finish the job. And if that's not enough, the bastard's hired Ba'gamnan to kill me._" The sound of a tin cup being placed on the table broke his concentration. He looked up to see Penelo smiling sympathetically at him. He didn't return her smile, instead taking a sip of the scalding liquid before setting the cup down and massaging his temples.

"Are you scared?" Penelo's question was innocent, but brought to mind memories of his lessons in the Comanche.

"Every warrior gets scared, those that deny it only make fools of themselves. The man who has true courage is the one who is scared to the point of freezing, but keeps going."

"Truer words were never spoken." Vaan looked up at the voice, something sparking in his eyes.

"Reks?" the man in the doorway bore an uncanny resemblance to Vaan, and couldn't be anyone but his brother.

"I hope you're not too disappointed in me Vaan. I tried my best to find you." Vaan stood up slowly.

"Shut up, you don't think I know? You've got nothing to apologize for." He crossed the space between them quickly and wrapped the sergeant in a bear hug. "It's been to long." Reks returned the embrace.

"Far to long." As the two sat down, Penelo found herself trying to keep up with a conversation that went far over her head. She found blessed relief when Basch walked through the door and asked for a cup of coffee.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" she asked. Basch glanced over at the boys, who had switched languages as soon as he walked in.

"Nope, they're speaking a language I don't understand." Penelo rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I suppose I'll have to ask them?" Basch shook his head.

"If they want you to know they'll tell you. If not, then it's best not to worry about it." She fell silent as Basch sat there, trying to watch Vaan's back as he spoke with his brother. When Vaan pointed over his shoulder at her, she blushed and fled from the room.

**Alrighty, looks like Vaan finally found his brother, and more reunions seems to be on the way. But what of his other problems? Only time will tell what is in store for this young rider. please review, it's really my only way to improve my writing. Don't me beg, PLEASE. I really hate it when I have to.**


	6. Old Friends, Old Enemies

**Alright, another chapter is up. I'm sorry if the chapters are taking a long time, I'm having to put my focus on college work and the more popular stories. But the more reviews a story gets, the more often I will update it. For now, enjoy.**

Jote Wood stepped out of the stagecoach after her younger sister. Her eyes swept over the desert landscape and the oasis that was the station. Stepping to the side, away from the coach's door she looked toward the horses that pulled the coach. All of them were obviously hot and lathered. But the figure moving around and unhitching them caught her eye. The woman wore a simple gingham dress, covered in hay and horsehair. Her hair was swept back and tied high on top of her head by a rawhide strip, and she wore simple leather boots.

"Fran?" Jote's voice betrayed her shock. The woman looked up at her, her surprise barely showing on her face.

"My, isn't this a coincidence. I never expected to see you out here." Jote found herself wrapped in a hug before she could completely recover, but managed to return it with little difficulty.

"Sister?" Mjirn's voice broke into their reunion. Fran turned to look at their youngest sister.

"Mjirn? Is that really you? My you've grown." Mjirn blushed at her sisters praise. But Fran's next words made the blush grow even more. "I'll bet you have boys lining up to court you." Jote laughed at Mjirn's face.

"Oh, she has boys lined up all right, but she can't decide who she wants to accept." Fran chuckled, then turned to a young boy.

"Kytes, take Johm and Layabout, and unhitch those horses." the boy nodded and ran off. "Come sisters, we have much to talk about."

/

"There's a house, a barn, a bunkhouse, and a corral. I'd say the corral has close to fifteen or sixteen horses in it. Might be more in the barn." Man lowered the telescope. "If this is the place he's decided to live, it won't be easy to get him from a distance, we'd have to ride right up to do the job." he turned and looked back at his boss. The man was tall, dark and thick. A battered hat, bleached almost white by the sun, rested on his head. A thick, black beard covered his face, and currently was being scratched by a large, grimy hand.

"He's there. And we'll be going down to kill him soon enough." The younger man looked to the rest of the group.

"Right boss."

/

Basch sipped his coffee as Migelo sat down across the table from him.

"So, Captain, how are things looking out there?" Basch set his cup down.

"Too quiet. We didn't see anything, no wildlife, no people, nothing on the horizon. It's a bad sign." Migelo nodded in agreement.

"Yea, the last time this happened, three farms were burned, the owners scalped, stripped and mutilated." The captain took a sip of his coffee.

"We found the bodies of the children about a mile away from the places they lived."

"Scalped, stripped, and mutilated just like the adults." Basch shuddered as he remembered what they had found."Every girl raped, their bellies cut open, and their breasts cut off." Migelo gave his own shudder.

"Those Urutan walk like men but, their vicious, mindless monsters." Basch nodded.

"And that's not even as bad as what Vayne and his gang have done, I've seen it. They're even worse than the Urutan." Migelo nodded. No one could deny that.

"I suppose that he's going to show up here eventually" Migelo said, scratching at his beard. "I just hope we're luckier than the other places he's hit."

"Luck won't do anything for us. Guns will." the two men looked over at the boys that had joined them. Vaan continued. "Tonight I'm going to have a look around. I saw some smoke hanging over the cliffs earlier." Reks nodded.

"I'll be going with him, if that's alright with the captain?" Basch thought for a moment.

"Permission granted. It'll be good for Vaan to have someone to watch his back." Vaan glanced at Reks, a small grin forming on his face.

"Just don't give my position away." Reks eyebrow raised a fraction.

"I've been fighting Urutan, and you think I'm going to give our position away?" Vaan chuckled before standing.

"Just be ready when I come get you. There'll be no moon tonight so it's perfect for what we'll be doing."

/

Penelo lay awake in her bed. Something about the night would not let her sleep. She tossed and turned as sleep continued to evade her. A movement in the main room caught her attention, and sparked her curiosity. She pulled back her covers and set her feet on the floor, pushing herself to her feet as she listened to the movement outside her door. As she walked to her door the movements stopped, and silence fell on the house. She pushed open the curtain that separated her room from the rest of the house and came face to face with a tall, dark figure. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand fell over her mouth. She started to struggle, but a harsh whisper stopped her.

"Do you want to wake everybody up you idiot?" Penelo froze at Vaan's familiar voice and squinted in an attempt to make out the details of his face. Before she could react she felt strong arms close around her in a gentle hug. Her face flushed as she realized what was happening and she began to make a conscious effort to return the embrace. Almost to soon for her his arms left her, and she was left feeling cold and uncomfortable. The sound of the front door opening and closing, almost silent in the night, was less evident than the moonlight shining through the opening as Vaan stepped through.

/

Vaan closed the door and stepped out into the darkness. A glance to his side revealed Reks slightly larger figure, wearing the army's blue. Vaan wore his usual buckskins, but had traded his boots for moccasins. A quick glance at Reks feet revealed the older man wore moccasins as well. Adjusting his gun on his hip Vaan risked a glance back at the house, a motion that was not unnoticed by his brother. A tap on his shoulder brought the boys attention back to the task at hand, and with a nod, the pair set off into the darkness. Vaan walked swiftly, no hesitation in his stride as he moved with an ease that came with an intimate knowledge of the landscape. Reks followed close behind, his lack of familiarity with the land made up for by his increased caution. As the two reached the rise that Vaan had seen the smoke from, Reks followed his brother around the edge to a small path. Once atop the small mesa, both of them started looking around. An overturned stone was cause for investigation, and several cigarette butts started an in-depth search of the area. As dawn began to creep over the horizon the boys vanished back to the stations kitchen, where they discussed what they had found.

/

Penelo woke at the sound of the rooster's crow. Sitting up in bed, she furrowed her brows as the scent of very strong coffee hit her nose.

"_Who would be up before me?_" she wondered as she slipped on her clothes. As soon as she was dressed she walked out into the stations dining room, where she heard voices coming from the kitchen. as she approached the kitchen door, she could begin to make out what the voices on the other side were saying.

"One guy who smokes his cigarettes down to nubs, one who whittles twigs down to nothing, and one that paces around. Shouldn't be too hard to find out who they are." Basch's voice was quiet, but seemed loud in the silence of the dawn. Penelo pushed open the kitchen door to find Vaan, Reks, Balthier, Basch and Migelo seated around the kitchen table. Everyone had large mugs filled with coffee in front of them, and as she stepped in Vaan's voice brought her to a standstill.

"I already know who they are." he said as he drained the last sip of the dark liquid in his cup. Penelo stepped over and took the mug from his hand, making him glance at her as she walked over to the pot on the stove and filled the mug again before handing it back to him. Balthier raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Migelo saw her actions and chuckled under his breathe before turning to Vaan.

"So who do you think they are?"

"Ba'Gamnan and his boys. I know their trail. The pacer is Ba'Gamnan, it's anxious habit of his. The one who whittles is Rinok, she's the one with an itchy trigger finger. The smoker is Gijuk, and Bwagi would have been behind the spyglass." Balthier nodded.

"And who would you say is the most dangerous?" Vaan appeared to think for a moment.

"Any of them will kill without hesitation, but although Ba'Gamnan is tough in his own right, the one to watch out for is Bwagi. He's the cool head of the group. He's also the fastest of them. I would say that he's the worst of the lot. He's a half breed Apache, so he knows how leave no trace, which would be why we didn't find any traces leading to him." Penelo reached over and gripped Vaan's forearm.

"So what are you going to do?" Vaan glanced at her, then looked down at his mug.

"I don't know yet. That depends on whether they make their move in the next few days. Either way, it's going to come down to shooting." Penelo tightened her grip on his arm.

"Please be careful, I don't want to lose anyone." Vaan looked at her.

"You're not going to lose me. Some things run to deep for that." he said as he stood and walked out the door, leaving Penelo to wonder what he had meant.

**Okay, so the secondary villains have made their appearance. If anyone is unsatisfied with the job I've done on them, sorry but this is my story. I'll handle any complaints the usual way. Please review.**


	7. First Blood

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. This chapter has actually been sitting complete for a while now, I just kept forgetting to post it. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Penelo was buried deep in thought as she kneaded the dough for the bread. Her thoughts kept wandering back to what Vaan had said two days ago, about how some things run too deep to lose. As she worked the dough, she heard the ring of the axe just outside the window. Looking out, she spotted Vaan at the chopping block. His chest was bare in the heat of the day, and sweat ran down in small rivers between the curves of his musculature. Thoughts of moonlit nights fluttered through her head, and a warmth seemed to spread through her chest. As she watched him move, her thoughts ran more and more over the details of his body. The multitude of scars on his chest and shoulders. The hard ridges of muscle covering his stomach. She was so caught up in admiring him that she failed to notice that he had stopped chopping and was looking out across the desert, towards the cliffs he had scout those few nights ago.

"Vaan!" Vaan turned at the sound of Reks voice. "Gijuk's out front asking for you. Thought you oughta know." Vaan looked towards the gate.

"Alright, give me a second to get my gun on." Reks nodded and walked back to the area of dirt in front of the station. Penelo watched as Vaan picked up the colt and buckled the belt around his waist. She turned and ran out the back door to catch him. As he was about to round the corner, Penelo latched onto his left arm.

"Please, don't do this!" she whispered. Vaan just looked at her.

"You don't know what is going to happen. He may just be here to tell me that they know about me." Penelo stopped trying to pull him back, but didn't let go of his arm.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Vaan nodded, and patted her shoulder.

"I won't get hurt. If he doesn't draw on me, no one has to get hurt today." Penelo nodded and let go of him, allowing him to go around the corner. She followed him closely, moving just a bit closer when she saw the man in front of the station. He was large and burly, and appeared to be heavily muscled. The beard covering his face was dirty and contained crumbs from his last meal. His eyes were small, and had a very cruel look to them. And as they turned on Vaan they narrowed, appearing even more cruel.

"There you are. You gave us quite a chase. But not any more." he said. Vaan didn't flinch at the cold tone in the mans voice. But when he spoke, his tone was even icier than Gijuk's.

"What do you want, Gijuk?" the man glared at him for a moment.

"Your hide, boy." Vaan didn't move a muscle. Balthier stepped up and pulled Penelo off to the side.

"Then it's your move, Gijuk." he said. The bounty hunters gaze traveled between Vaan and Balthier for a moment, then focused on Vaan.

"Hope you've made your peace with God boy, because you'll be standing before him soon." Vaan simply continued to stare. Gijuk's hands began to twitch, the boy's silence and apparent calm beginning to unnerve him.

"Bah, to hell with it!" His hand shot to his gun and a pair of shots rang out. Penelo screamed as she saw Vaan swing around a his shoulder blossomed red with blood. Gijuk chuckled slightly as Vaan turned back toward him, blood pouring from his shoulder.

"I see... that Bwagi... was right about... you. I... shouldn't have tried... to take you...alone." he said as blood began to stain his shirt front red. Vaan watched silently as the man slumped to his knees, then to the ground and stretched out on his face. A hand on his arm caught his attention and he looked down to see Penelo standing next to him, staring at the bounty hunters body. She looked up at him, pulling his arm close to her. Vaan gave her a slight grin, then looked back at the body.

"Balthier, take the body, strip it of anything useful, tie it to his horse and send him back to Ba'gamnan." Balthier nodded and started searching the body. Vaan turned as Reks came up and stood next to him, a rifle in his hand.

"Insurance." Vaan nodded.

"Damn it!" Everyone looked at Balthier, who stood up holding the remains of what looked like a small bag. "Vaan, you shot through his tobacco sack." Vaan chuckled.

"The tag made a convenient target." he said. Penelo tightened her grip on Vaans arm as she continued to stare at the body. Reks chuckled as he looked at her.

"Looks like you've made a nice catch Vaan."

"Huh?" Vaan looked at his brother in confusion.

"The girl clinging to your arm as if it's her only lifeline." Penelo turned bright red, gave a small squeak, and let go of Vaans arm, putting some distance between them, and turning away.

"Um, I, I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." she stuttered as she walked away. Her gingham dress swaying slightly in the mild breeze. Vaan grinned as she walked away.

"Looks like I'll have to make this up to her."

/

Migelo slipped into the kitchen to see his daughter furiously kneading the dough on the counter. Stepping up next to her, he busied himself with a knife he'd been meaning to sharpen for a while.

"So what's wrong?" Penelo didn't jump at the question, but her face flushed.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Migelo smiled at her.

"You know, if you want to be near him, you'll have to push a little." Penelo looked at her dad.

"What are you talking about?" her voice gave away that she knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't want to admit it. Migelo grinned.

"I've seen how you look at him. You want to be near, but are afraid to make a move." Penelo stayed silent, but her blush deepened, and spread across her face. Migelo looked out the window. "He's a fine boy. And if he can survive this, he'll make some girl very happy. Don't waste your chance just because you're afraid." she looked up at him as he stood and turned to the door.

"But what should I do?" she asked. Migelo paused in the doorway.

"That's up to you." he said as he stepped through and walked away. Penelo's eyes dropped to the floor as she turned back to the counter and continued working the dough. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when Vaan stepped into the kitchen.

"I think it's dead now." she jumped at the unexpected words, and whipped around reaching out to slap him. Vaan ducked just in time to avoid her flour covered hand as it sailed through the spot where his head had just been. "Whoa, didn't think you were that jumpy."

"Well if someone hadn't decided to sneak up on me maybe I wouldn't have responded like that." Vaan chuckled at her.

"Well, I didn't exactly sneak up. You should have been able to hear me coming. I made enough noise coming in." Penelo dropped her gaze.

"I guess I was a little distracted." Vaan nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"It's alright, you just saw a man die, so it's natural to be a little upset." Penelo suddenly sobbed and wrapped her arms around his waist, her tears quickly soaking his shirt as she cried against his chest. Vaan maneuvered his injured arm away from her and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. He let his eyes close, pressing his lips to the top of her head. As he stood there, her scent overwhelming his senses, the only thought that ran through his mind, was how much this girl suddenly meant to him.

/

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. At least for everyone but Vaan. His shoulder prohibited any strenuous activity, and the fact had become a very sore subject for him. The fact that it was his right shoulder that was injured only made it worse. He tried to adjust, going so far as to practice with his left hand on the draw, often getting into little contests with Balthier, which the older rider almost always won. The other people around the station tried to cheer him up when they could, but he often just turned their efforts away, saying they had better things to do than waste time on him. Penelo was the only one who could say or do anything that made him smile. And it was not long before Vaan had full use of his arm back. It was only a few days later that he began riding the express again. But now, he wasn't gone as long. Penelo began to go on long walks with him, mostly down by the Nebra river. And as the days began to grow shorter, they began to show more affection towards each other. It was only a few days after the first harvest the Vaan offered to take Penelo into town, much to Migelo's delight.

"Would you really boy? I know how much she'd appreciate that." Vaan chuckled.

"Of course. Just make sure no one gets into any trouble while we're gone and I'll have her back here safe and sound." Migelo nodded.

"I know you will boy. I'll have Fran hitch up the team for you." Vaan nodded. But if he had known what was going to happen, he never would have suggested the trip.

**Alright, lot happening. Keep watching because things are going to get hot real soon. Maybe in the next two to three chapters, maybe even in the next.**


	8. Disastrous Trip

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I hope you can continue to be patient, because I've got 23 stories in the works, and many more on the way so I may be a little slow for a while until I get all the one shots out of my system. enjoy the chapter.**

Vaan glanced over at the girl sitting next to him on the wagon seat. Beneath the bonnet she wore, her eyes were wide, reminding him of a does. He turned his gaze back to the horses in front of him before his thoughts could take him down anymore strange roads. He had noticed Penelo since he first came to Estersand Station, but he had been denying the idea that he might be smitten with her. Now he was starting to look at her with less denial and more curiosity. She was a truly amazing girl, in spite of her naivete. He scratched his head as he tried to figure out just what he was thinking before. Finally he dismissed it as Rabanastre came into view.

/

As Vaan tied the horses to the hitching rail, Penelo watched him closely. In spite of all the dust that covered him head to toe, he was quite good looking. And as he looked up and down the street, she caught herself staring and turned away.

"Well, grab whatever you need in the general store. I've got to go down to the gunsmith's and pick up that order we put in last time we were here." Penelo nodded and turned to the small building in front of her. As she walked in, she was aware of Vaan's gaze on her back. And as she disappeared into the store, Vaan turned down the street and struck a beeline for the sheriffs office. As he stepped into the jailhouse, he caught the pleasant aroma of freshly brewed coffee mixed with frying ham. The sheriff, a tall, heavyset man who was rapidly going bald, turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. Vaan nodded, turning towards a board covered in wanted posters.

"Yeah. A fella name of Gijuk dropped by at Estersand station about three, four weeks back. Just wanted to let you know that if you saw his boss, Ba'gamnan, you should probably steer clear." The sheriff paled.

"You think he'll come here? To Rabanastre?" Vaan looked out the window.

"Almost certain he will. Now I figure he'll not cause any trouble in town, but he might be a little angry." The sheriff gulped, a large bead of sweat rolling down his face to disappear into his collar.

"Do you know what made him so mad?" Vaan glanced back at him before turning back to the board.

"Let's just say that the condition Gijuk returned to him ensured that his group would be permanently short a member." spotting a certain poster, Vaan pointed at it. "Still haven't caught that renegade Vayne, eh?" the Sheriff stepped over to look at it.

"No, there's no one who'll go after him. Even with the ten thousand dollar reward." Vaan shook his head as he stepped out of the Sheriffs office.

"Too bad." he said as he turned towards the blacksmiths.

/

Penelo stepped out into the street where she saw Vaan loading the buckboard with the weapons and powder that he had picked up. Stepping off the board sidewalk, she walked over and set her purchases in the bed of the wagon. Vaan glanced up at the sun.

"You ready?" he asked as he latched the tailgate.

"Yes. I've made all my purchases. Anything else that we need, we can make or find." Vaan nodded before walking up to the nose of the team of horses hitched to the wagon to pull the reins from the hitching rail. As he strode back to the buckboard, Penelo climbed up on to the box. And as he jumped up, he caught her glance. A small grin crossed his face as he settled onto the seat next to her and flicked the rein to get the team moving. As he drove the wagon out of town, he failed to notice a tall figure watching carefully as the buckboard rolled past. Turning to a figure hidden in the shadows the man spoke softly.

"He just left town." the darker figure grinned cruelly.

"Then we'll have Rinok follow him and finish the job that Gijuk started." Bwagi nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell her myself." Ba'gamnan moved slightly, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"Good. I want him dead. Especially after he got away from the Urutan we hired." Bwagi frowned, an expression that escaped Ba'gamnan's notice. He'd never felt right about hiring the Urutan, but had never said anything. Turning away, he moving into the street to tell Rinok about her new job.

/

Balthier glanced up as the stage pulled in.

"Fran, stage is here!" the woman leaned out of the barn door.

"Alright, alright." she called as she came out, the children that helped her in the barn trailing at her heels. Her sister had long since gone home, and her life had gone back to normal, though she spent more and more time with Balthier now. As Balthier watched her movements, entranced by the subtle grace she possessed, he failed to notice a man with very familiar features step down from the stage.

"Good choice." the voice caused Balthier to jump from where he sat, and nearly grab his gun. But as he caught a glimpse of just who had spoken to him, he frowned.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Doctor Cid smiled slightly.

"What father worth his salt wouldn't want to find the son that ran away?" Balthier glared at him for a moment.

"I'm not going back to Archades you know." Cid shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to. Particularly since you've obviously found such a good life here." Balthier looked at him strangely for a moment.

"You're not going to try to force the family fortune on me?" the old man shook his head again.

"No, the family fortune is safe in the banks of Dalmasca until you decide to get your ranch started. Then you can use all you need." Balthier stared at him.

"Then what about you? What are you going to do?" Cid glanced around.

"Well you didn't exactly leave to escape me did you?" Balthier shook his head. "Then does your station need a good doctor?" Balthier thought for a moment.

"I don't think Migelo would mind having one around." Cid looked at his son.

"Balthier, a good name. Better than Ffamran. I think you'll be fine."

/

Vaan pulled the team around one of the many bends in the road, leaning slightly into the curve Penelo leaning with him. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as his shoulder brushed hers, and he grinned when he saw it. As they pulled out of the curve, Vaan noticed a flash in front of them, and straightened. A move that saved his life. A shot rang out and knocked him into Penelo, causing both of them to fall from the wagon. The team bolted at the sound, racing back towards the station. Vaan rolled to where Penelo lay flat on the ground, her hands covering her head. Seizing her and pulling her close, he looked around for their attacker. Seeing nothing, he slipped his gun out of its holster. Penelo stirred under his arm.

"Vaan, you're hurt!" he glanced down at her for a moment, unsure what she was talking about. Then he looked down at his shoulder. How he had even managed to draw his gun was suddenly a shock to him. The bullet had gone through his right shoulder, and appeared to be dangerously close to a lung. Looking out one last time he slipped the gun back into the holster before the pain began to set in.

/

Ba'gamnan was furious, Rinok had not been able to kill Vaan. So now he was sending her out to finish the job. Bwagi looked away from the fire, gazing at his leader. The man was by no means handsome, a scruffy beard covered up a myriad of scars that had resulted from numerous brawls and knife fights. In several places, if he removed his hat, it could be seen that his usually greasy and unkempt hair was thinning, leaving patches that were bald. The small, beady eyes that could make chills run down anyone's spine were heartless and cruel, and everything about him all but screamed killer. Bwagi was little different, only his hair was longer, and held out of his eyes by a wide piece of cloth tied around his head. His nose was slightly flatter, and his cheekbones more prominent, a result of the Apache blood in him.

"You should calm down Ba'gamnan. Getting angry isn't going to do anybody any good." Ba'gamnan whirled around.

"I'll get mad at whoever I please, and you had better stay the fuck out of it!" he shouted. Bwagi glanced up at him.

"I'll involve my self where it concerns me. And right now you're sending Rinok to her death, so it concerns me." Ba'gamnan took a step towards him.

"I you're questioning my orders I'll slit your damned throat. I'll..." he stopped as he stared down the barrel of Bwagi's revolver.

"If you continue to threaten me, I'll leave your corpse for the buzzards and your scalp will decorate my belt, along with the others." he said, standing to reveal a number of old scalps hanging from his belt. Tucking the pistol back into the wide leather band, he turned towards the desert. "We'll never see her alive again."

**Wow, that was crazy. Vaan seems to have a tendency to get hurt doesn't he? Any reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	9. Harsh Reality

**Okay guys, yes it's been a while. I'm incredibly sorry about the delay, but I've been a little distracted. I hope you'll forgive me. **

Vaan winced as he prodded gently at the hole that now passed through his shoulder. Penelo sat near him, watching as he examined the injury. Glancing at the knife he had laid in the fire, she looked back at him with fear in her eyes. With his bloodstained buckskin shirt now laying on the ground near him, he had been quick to make sure the bullet had gone all the way through. When he found the it had not, he had been very irritated. He had found where the bullet was still lodged under the skin of his back, and had then asked Penelo to cut the flesh and squeeze the bullet out. He looked up at her.

"You alright?" he asked. Penelo could do little more than nod. "Good. Now when that blade is red hot, I need you to press it to the wound. Use one side for the front, the other side for the back. And don't touch the blade yourself. Just the handle. It's bone and leather so it won't absorb as much heat. The hot blade'll cauterize the wound." Penelo stared at him for a moment.

"Will it hurt?" she asked. Vaan looked grim.

"Yeah. It's gonna hurt like hell, but it's gotta be done." Penelo looked like she was about to be sick right there, but barely managed to hold her last meal down. Vaan saw her expression, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, fear and nausea evident in her face.

"I don't want to hurt you." she whispered. Vaan stared at her for a moment before nodding. Without saying a word, he turned and picked a large stick. Placing it in his mouth, he scooped the knife out of the fire. The blade seemed to shimmer slightly from the heat the metal now held. Penelo watched in horror as he pressed the hot blade against the wound, smoke curling from the edges as the heat seared the skin, cauterizing the injury. He didn't scream, but she could see how much his teeth sank into the wood. As he repeated the process on the other side, she found she couldn't watch anymore, and stepped behind a nearby tree to lose everything she had eaten that day.

/

Rinok growled as she moved closer to where her prey should have been. She had seen them fall from the wagon after her shot and was sure that the boy at least was dead. But the fact that she had to bring his head back to prove the she had killed him irked her. As she slipped through the dense brush, she could almost smell her prey. She stopped for a moment before breathing in deeply. The scent of burnt flesh assaulted her nostrils, nearly making her gag. Looking around, she quickly spotted the location of her prey as he pulled the hot knife from his wound, the burnt skin still smoking from the heat of the blade. The sight nearly caused Rinok to vomit as her target spit out a stick with deep teeth marks scarring the wood. She squeezed her eyes tight in an attempt to control her rebelling stomach, a move that proved to be a horrible mistake as she felt cold steel pressed against her temple.

"I don't appreciate being shot Rinok. And I especially don't appreciate killers who can't handle their jobs. Now you get up, real slow. Then move over to the fire and sit down." Vaan's voice was level, but carried an edge to it that left no doubt that he would do anything to keep her subdued. She stood slowly, just like he said, and felt her gun taken from it's holster. He patted her down swiftly, making sure she had no more tricks up her sleeve. He found the boot knife that she had placed on her left leg and removed it. He pushed the woman against a tree before walking over to the fire and picking up a small stick that still had some burning embers on the end.

"Now, you're going to tell me exactly who your employer is or this will be going in places you don't want it." Rinok growled at him, but remained silent. She could see a dangerous glint in his eyes that told her he meant every word. "Fine, your choice." Vaan said as he approached her, still holding the smoldering twig. Rinok's eyes widened in fear as he pulled out his knife. A flash of steel and a bloodcurdling scream rent the air as Vaan cut Rinoks arm and slapped the burning stick to the open wound.

"Who hired you?" he asked again, his voice deathly calm. Rinoks eyes were wide with fear and pain as he lifted the knife again. Another cut, and another burn, another ear piercing scream. This continued for several minutes before Rinok had finally had enough.

"Okay, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" she yelled. "It was Vayne, he hired us! Promised good money!" Vaan glared at her for a moment.

"Where is he?"Rinok shook her head.

"I don't know. He moves around all the time. No one knows where he is now." Vaan frowned as he looked out past the woman who now had a dozen cut and burn marks covering her arms.

"Where's your horse?" Rinok looked at him. Something resembling hope in her eyes.

"You're letting me go?"

"Maybe. Now where's your horse?" Rinok nodded her head in the direction she had left her mount.

"Over that way, tied to a limb." Vaan left the clearing in the direction that Rinok had indicated. As he passed a particularly large tree he found Penelo sitting behind it.

"Vaan, why?" she asked, tears dripping down her face. Vaan was quiet for a moment.

"Sometimes, a man has to get ugly to survive." he said. Turning he left to find Rinoks horse.

/

Balthier was starting to get worried. Vaan and Penelo should have gotten back from town by now, yet they hadn't arrived yet. The gunshot earlier hadn't eased his fears any either.

"Calm down Balthier, they're probably just taking a break in the oasis. Nothing to worry about." Migelo's voice didn't soothe Balthiers concerns. If anything, they made them worse.

"Vaan wouldn't have stopped at the oasis. He knows it's too vulnerable, especially with Penelo along with him." Migelo shrugged.

"There's no use in worrying about them." Balthier looked at him.

"Don't lie to me Migelo, you're more worried about them than me." the older man glanced at the former Archadian.

"I suppose you're right."

/

The light of the campfire flickered on the faces of nearly a dozen men. All of whom looked up at the sound of hoofbeats.

"Hello the fire! It's me, Benny! Can I come in?"

"Get in here ya fool! Ye've kept the boss waiting long enough." a tall man with a rough cut beard hollered out. Benny rode up to the fire before dismounting.

"Alright Jackson, keep yer shirt on." he took the cup of coffee that was handed to him. Jackson snorted.

"Alright ye've got yer joe. Now have ya got any news." Benny to a sip of the scalding liquid.

"Yep. That bounty killer we hired found that Morgan brat. He's riding for the pony express." Benny let out a cruel chuckle. Jackson frowned.

"Any idea how good the kid is?" Benny stopped, and scratched at the edge of the large mexican-style moustache he wore.

"He's good enough to beat Gijuk to the draw. It's likely that Ba'gamnan ain't gonna leave nothing for us." he said.

"Ba'gamnan won't last long against him." every man at the fire turned as a large man, clean-shaven and long-haired, stepped into the light. "He's not good enough to best a man who's been raised on the land. He's been living high on the hog for too long." Jackson seemed to shrink before the cruel glint in the man's eyes.

"Now boss, don't you think you're being a little overconfident in the boys abilities. I mean, he's only a kid." the man turned toward him slowly.

"Overconfident, you say?" the fireside was silent now, as the man faced his second in command. "It seems that you underestimate him." a sudden flash of movement as the man's hand flashed for his gun. A crash was heard throughout the camp, then a thud as Jackson's body hit the ground, a hole where his tobacco pouch had rested in his shirt pocket. Benny kicked the body over to look at the shot.

"You reckon the boy can come anywhere close to being as fast as you are mr. Solidor?" Vayne Carudas Solidor grinned maliciously.

"I'd be very disappointed if he didn't. After all, I let him live so that I could have a challenge. It's not the first time I've done it, and it certainly won't be the last." heavy and cruel laughter filled the night sky as Vayne Solidor, the most wanted man in three countries, walked away from his men.

**So the ringleader finally shows his face. leave a review and let me know what you think. please?**


	10. Royalty and Rednecks

**Okay, so I just had to rework a few things real quick, I hope you can forgive me for disappointing you with no new chapter yet. I've had technical difficulties.**

Ba'gamnan was pacing again, Bwagi noted, and that did not bode well. The half breed glanced out in the direction that Rinok had left. He thought that he had heard some screams from that direction, but he wasn't sure. As he stared off into the distance he thought about the harsh and cruel woman that had been riding with them. She didn't worry him that much, he just plain didn't care. Rinok had been a bit of the groups free spirit, stopping in towns to stay in hotels, sleeping with whatever man caught her fancy. She had slept with the men she traveled with more than once. Bwagi had been her lover the longest, but had also remained the most emotionally detached, a fact that had frustrated the woman. But sometimes the half breed wondered if he had really remained as emotionally detached as he thought he had.

A soft nicker caught the attention of both men, causing them to look out into the darkness as a large shape slowly formed out of the shadows. Bwagi stood and approached the horse slowly, knowing that it would do no good to startle the already nervous animal. Once he had hold of the reins, he took in the burden the beast carried. The dark hair that hung limply from the corpse tied to the saddle was all too familiar. He could feel a lump rising in his throat as he gently lifted and turned the head to reveal Rinok's face, now permanently relaxed of the harsh frown lines it had always borne. A heavy hand pulled Bwagi away from Rinok's corpse, and Ba'gamnans shoulders trembled as he stared at the woman's face. Bwagi was silent. He knew that Ba'gamnan had always let his emotions control him, and now it was showing. Rinok had always enjoyed stringing the big man along, much more so than trying to get Bwagi wrapped around her finger. Ba'gamnans attachment to the woman was now going to effect his judgement badly. Bwagi narrowed his eyes, knowing what was about to come as Ba'gamnan turned away from the corpse.

"Bury the body." he said. " I'll have his head on a stake before the week is out." fury burned hot in the mans eyes. Bwagi didn't respond, he just turned and left. Bagamnan growled under his breath.

"I'll find you and make you pay Vaan Morgan." he muttered as he stalked over to his horse and mounted up.

/

Vaan was silent as he led Penelo back towards the station, using trails that cut through the land rather than around it. Due to this they arrived far sooner than Penelo had expected. She let go of his arm and raced towards the house, bursting through the door and into her fathers arms. Vaan followed at a much slower pace, his arm suspended in a crude sling fashioned out of his shirt, and his gun now tucked into his waistband rather than in the holster on his right hip. As he entered the house, Fran was the first to notice him.

"Doctor Cid! Vaan is hurt!" she called. Balthier's father turned in his chair, taking in the young man in the doorway before standing.

"Well boy, don't just stand there, get inside and sit down so I can take a look at that shoulder." Vaan raised an eyebrow at the doctor, but complied. The doctor was quick to open up Vaan's shirt so he could get to the shoulder. Upon seeing the wound, he gave a low whistle.

"Not too bad a job boy. But you have to be careful with doing something like pressing a hot knife to a wound. High chance of infection." Vaan looked at him.

"You think I don't know that?" He muttered. The doctor rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Miss Penelo, I assume you keep a jug of brandy or some other kind of alcohol on the premises?" Penelo grimaced, she had never liked alcohol. But she nodded.

"We keep some for medicinal purposes. I'll get it." the doctor nodded at her before turning back to Vaan. As soon as Penelo brought the jug of whiskey into the room, Cid grabbed it and popped the cork, pouring a small amount over the wound. Vaan hissed as the alcohol cleansed the injury, but otherwise stayed quiet as the doctor began wrapping the long strips of cloth that served as bandages around the wound.

Almost as soon as the doctor finished, Vaan stood and walked out of the house, his buckskin shirt in his unfettered hand. Outside Reks was waiting, a holstered gun in his hand. As he threw the gunbelt at his little brother, Vaan noted that the holster was positioned for a left-handed draw. Looking up at his brother he gave a quick nod, and set to buckling the belt around his hips.

"Reckoned you'd need that once you got out here. Figure if Ba'gamnan's smart he'll stay away, but no guarantees." Vaan frowned slightly.

"He'll probably coming storming in like a mad buffalo, shooting up everything in sight." Reks raised an eyebrow.

"And what did you do that would warrant such a reaction?" he asked. Vaan was quiet for a moment.

"His party will be short another member from now on." Reks let out a low whistle.

"Well that really stirs up the hornets nest." Vaan nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But a man in his line of work hasn't got a right to get mad. And when he gets mad he's not so good. So the madder he gets the better I like it." Reks grinned.

"Sounds like fun. So when do you expect him?" Vaan gave a slight shrug, wincing slightly when the motion caused his wound to stretch.

"Don't know. Could be tonight, could be a week, could even be a year. There's no telling with that Ba'gamnan." Reks nodded slowly as a comfortable silence fell over the two men. A minute passed, then two, as the brothers stared into the distance before Reks broke the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna head in, got a few details to iron out with the captain before the next patrol." Vaan nodded and turned to follow him in.

/

When Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca stepped on the stage from Archades at the Estersand station she wasn't expecting any excitement. Having just returned from a ladies college in Archades, she was as refined as one could get. Her hands showed no sign of hard labor, and her skin was flawless. As she stepped into the stations main building, she caught sight of and a woman just standing in each others arms. The woman was slim and seemed rather delicate, her darker skin indicating some foreign ancestry. Her face seemed worried, though it was a little difficult to see as her face was mostly obscured by the man's shoulder. The man was tall, and bore an air of something familiar, though she couldn't place it. His face was grim, as though he had recently received some bad news. As she stood there watching the two, a slight nudge at her shoulder caused her to turn, bringing her face to face with a young man with dark hair.

"Pardon me ma'am." the man held his hat at his side, though he reached out to place it on the hatrack nearby. The couple to the side looked towards the door, and the man furrowed his brow.

"Larsa, where's Vaan?" Larsa took a moment to splash some water on his face from the small basin near the door.

"In the stable giving Kytes a hand with the bay mare. She's just about ready to drop. That kid won't stop working even though he's still injured." the older man chuckled for a moment.

"That's just like him. I suppose we'd best get out there and help him out. Would you mind telling Penelo that we've a guest." Larsa looked at Ashelia, a curious look in his eye.

"Sure, It's almost mealtime anyway. And knowing that stage driver he'll want to stick around for Penelo's home cooking." As he turned and walked into the next room, the older man and the woman turned toward the door, the man brushed past Ashelia with little more than a tip of his hat and a murmured greeting. The woman stopped in front of her.

"Hello, if you're here for a meal, the dining room is right through that door, the food will only be a few minutes, so please be patient." Ashelia took a moment to look over the woman, taking in her dusty gingham dress and her calloused hands.

"Thank you. I am rather hungry." she said, giving her a small smile. "I'm afraid I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca, heir to the Dalmascan throne." the woman's face seemed to fall into a disinterested expression.

"My name's Fran, and I'm afraid that if you expect to be waited on hand and foot here, you'll be disappointed." the princess seemed a bit taken aback by the lack of respect that the woman had for her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you had no knowledge of who rules these lands." Fran snorted.

"Rules? Nobody rules the Estersand. If it belongs to anybody it belongs to the Yensan tribes, or maybe the Comanche. But it certainly doesn't belong to some king sitting in his royal palace." Ashelia glared at her for a moment before the door behind her opened and bumped into her, knocking her to the ground. Turning over, she was about to scream at whoever had opened the door, when everything that she had been about to say got stuck in her throat. Standing in the doorway were two of the most handsome men she had ever seen. They both shared the same steel blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. That these two were brothers was unmistakable. The obviously younger one wore buckskins, with a flannel shirt that was mostly open to accommodate the sling that held his right arm. The gun slung around his hips was positioned for a left hand draw, and a pair of moccasins covered his feet instead of the usual boots. The older man was the one that caught her attention though. Underneath his undeniably well formed face, the blue of his unbuttoned army uniform showed through the dust and grime. And though his boots were covered in mud and dirt, they showed signs of being well cared for. His sidearm rested easily in the standard issue reverse-draw flap holster, and the way his hand rested casually on it lent a hint of danger to the otherwise casual ease with which he moved.

"Are you alright miss?" Ashe was broken out of her stunned observation by the man's voice, and shook her head before accepting the outstretched hand that pulled her to her feet.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." the slight catch in her voice irritated her, but seemed to go unnoticed by the man in front of her. He smiled, and the action seemed to make his eyes that much warmer.

"It's not a good idea to stand where the door can knock you down like that." She could only nod as the man stepped around her to move towards the dining area. As she stared after him, the younger mans voice cut through the haze that was clouding her mind.

"Best not to set you're heart on him princess, he's too good for you." spinning around, Ashe stared at the younger man in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What are you saying? That the princess of the entire country isn't good enough?" the injured mans eyes were cold, unlike his brothers.

"He doesn't need some soft pampered lady that he has to protect. He needs a woman who can ride next to him, not behind him. Someone who can take care of herself without a man in her life. You're not tough enough to handle the lifestyle he leads." without waiting for her to respond, he brushed past her and walked into the dining area, leaving Ashe to try to sort out what he had said.

**Okay, with that fixed and no longer bugging me, hopefully I can get on with the next chapter.**


End file.
